In the process of using an electronic device, a printed circuit board which is made of hard material withstanding a limited bending angle is generally bended with the help of devices so as to meet the requirement of the structural or functional diversity. The traditional devices are usually fixing devices for directly fixing a sheet or bending members connected together by soft material, therefore the bending degree is not enough or the bending angle is not easily controlled which results in damaging the sheet.